Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum tweezer for picking up an object to be suctioned such as a semiconductor chip and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same.
Background Art
When a semiconductor chip is manually picked up, a suction distal end portion of a vacuum tweezer is brought closer to the semiconductor chip, the semiconductor chip is suctioned by a vacuum suction force and moved to a chip tray or package or the like. The vacuum tweezer include a tweezers section, a controller section, and a compressed air supply hose or a vacuum hose (e.g., see Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 2-35677).